Video game user experiences have become incredibly sophisticated and life-like. Recent developments now allow users to manipulate game elements through physical movement, instead of by just pressing a button on a game controller. Compared to predecessor systems, game system graphics and data processing allow for more realistic visual environments than previously possible. In addition, certain game system controller devices provide haptic effects, including producing vibrations responsive to certain game events, such as hitting a baseball or colliding with an object. As a result, users expect increasingly immersive and realistic game play environments.
Recent developments in video game systems have opened up a new world of immersive game play. A prominent advance was the ability of users to interact with game environments through movement captured and analyzed by motion detecting input devices. For example, a user playing a baseball video game may now hit a baseball by physically swinging his arms in a motion mimicking a real-life baseball swing. In comparison, traditional game systems were limited to game controllers that could only swing a bat at a baseball through mere button presses. Exemplary systems that allow for motion game play include the Nintendo WII, Microsoft XBOX 360 KINECT, and Sony PLAYSTATION Move systems. WII is a registered trademark of Nintendo. XBOX and KINECT are registered trademarks of Microsoft Corporation. PLAYSTATION is a registered trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment, Inc. Other advances in video game development include life-like graphics, haptic output, audio capture, and multi-player games wherein remote players interact in a common virtual environment. As a result of these developments, game system users are increasingly demanding more realistic and life-like game experiences and content.